


Да здравствует наместница

by Szmaragd



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, UST, aveline chosen as the viscountess, if you want it to be, she deserves it
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szmaragd/pseuds/Szmaragd
Summary: Защитница сказала, что город сам должен выбрать себе правителя. Город переглянулся, пошептался - и город выбрал.Написано для команды WTF Dragon Age World 2020
Relationships: Female Hawke & Aveline Vallen





	Да здравствует наместница

Ветер врывается в окна, разгоняя по углам пыль и заполняя комнату гомоном Верхнего города и морозной еще весной. Авелин оглядывается еще раз, тянется привычно заправить пряди за ободок, но натыкается лишь на голую кожу висков.  
Черная корона блестит под солнцем.

— Ну Хоук, удружила.  
Вспомни дьявола — Хоук смеется за спиной и прикрывает за собой дверь. Порыв ветра надувает занавески.  
— Город сам выбрал тебя.

Блеск черной короны режет глаза. Авелин опускает голову, рыжие пряди лезут теперь в лицо, и ей стоило бы быть довольной, но — нет. Ей зло, ей страшно, ей хочется что-нибудь разбить или разнести пару тренировочных манекенов в солому, а Хоук все смеётся:  
— Все же есть у них что-то к ферелденцам.  
— И не говори, — отвечает Авелин отстранённо, а потом разворачивается с очередным порывом ветра. — Знаешь, сколько раз я слышала, что для меня пост капитана — это лишь ступень к креслу наместника? И чего мне стоило доказать, что это не так? А теперь — что?  
Она бессильно разводит руками. Хоук перестает улыбаться и осторожно подходит ближе.  
— Город выбрал тебя, — повторяет она. Авелин морщится: пустые слова.  
— Не какого-нибудь аристократа из тех, что уже третье поколение отъедают тут себе пузо. Даже не Мередит. Тебя, Авелин.

Хоук хватает ее за руку, оглаживает металл тяжёлых перчаток, и во взгляде ее Авелин чудится что-то странное, горькое, почти как тогда на Рваном берегу — в _тот худший и одновременно лучший день._  
— Потому что они тоже знают, что ты сделала для этого города больше, чем кто-либо ещё. Потому что благодаря тебе они все могут спать спокойно.  
Авелин морщится вновь и тянется возразить, но Хоук только качает головой: _не надо_.  
Авелин замечает морщины в уголках ее глаз, видит, как дрожат уголки ее губ, чувствует, что весенний ветер стал холоднее.

Ей все ещё зло и страшно: пред ней теперь лежит целый город, древний и гордый, весь прошитый белыми нитками; в руках ее уже не привыкшие к приказам солдаты — но знать и сброд, равно гордые и равно вольнолюбивые, сожми она ладонь на долю сильнее — лицо опалит бунтом. И Мередит спину прожигать теперь будет пристальнее, и храмовники кружить станут чаще, и стража осталась без твердой руки — назначить бы им капитана, да только кого, чтобы не обвинили ее в фаворитизме?

Хоук отпускает ее руку, отходит, пробегает пальцами по черной короне на столе.

Солнце заходит за набежавшие тучи.

— Да и вообще, если бы ты меня не прикрывала столько лет, получил бы Киркволл свою Защитницу?  
Авелин находит в себе силы засмеяться:  
— Опять за свое.  
Хоук подмигивает и смеётся тоже.  
А после подходит и надевает на нее корону, и Авелин даже кажется, что чужие руки задерживаются у ее лица на мгновение дольше, чем стоило бы — но только кажется. От волнения.

— Ты справишься.


End file.
